


like a dream i once had

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Invisibility, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/"><b>glam_kink</b></a> prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/1444.html?thread=1229220#t1229220"><i>i want Tommy lying in bed/alone, and he starts to ~feel somebody touching him. bonus if invisible!Adam leaves just as Tommy's about to finish.</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	like a dream i once had

Tommy strips off his clothes on the way to the bed, leaving them where they fall. He's practically dead on his feet, but the familiar itch under his skin tells him he won't be sleeping until he gets himself off. He flops backward onto the cushy hotel mattress with a sigh, arms and legs both spread to the corners of the bed.

With his eyes closed, Tommy flips through a few of his standby fantasies. Adam, kissing him on national television. Adam, sharing a joint with him after a show. Adam, tugging his hair on stage. _Adam_. Tommy breathes in deep and slowly pulls his arms in close to his body. His cock's already taking an interest, and before Tommy can even get his hand on it, he feels a shock of warmth and firm pressure, something squeezing around him. He gasps in alarm and his eyes fly open, but of course he's alone in his hotel room. Nobody else even has a key.

A few seconds pass. The pressure doesn't go away, but it doesn't change, either. Tommy inches his hand closer. Suddenly, something grabs his wrist and pins it against the bed, stretched out from his body. Tommy stares at his hand. He can even see the little indentations of fingers on his skin. He tries to pull his arm away but the invisible hand doesn't let him move.

A sharp stab of fear slices through Tommy's gut. His heart races. Then the invisible hand slides around and gently laces their fingers together, gently stroking Tommy's index finger with what Tommy assumes to be a thumb. It feels... familiar, and calming. The message is clear: _it's okay. Stay still_. Tommy nods, relaxing into the soft pillows, and leaves his arms spread, palms up.

The pressure around the base of his dick changes, then. It tightens around him, briefly, and slides up the shaft. There's a rough drag without lube, but Tommy savors it, cataloging every discernible feature of the invisible hands. The hand strokes him a few more times before something new comes into play: a fleeting touch of wetness at the very top of Tommy's cock, a tongue lapping up the bead of precome gathered there. Tommy thrusts up automatically and gets both invisible hands clamped around his hips for his trouble.

"Sorry, sorry," Tommy whispers. He blinks rapidly; his brain wants to fill in the gaps in the sensation and show him who's there, but the only face Tommy can conjure is Adam's, and that just feels like crossing a line. It's one thing to fantasize, but this feels different. This feels real, even if it can only be in Tommy's head.

The tongue comes back, lapping at him again and then slowly sliding down his cock, and Tommy clenches his teeth and his fists in an effort not to buck up again and throw the invisible man off. The lips around him feel full and soft, and Tommy wants so desperately to _see_ them. Without thinking, he reaches for the space above his crotch, where he knows the invisible head must be.

His fingers encounter soft, fluffy hair. He carefully drags his hand around and curls it around the back of the invisible man's skull. It's so strange to look down at himself and see his own dick, shiny with spit and precome, and his hand hovering somewhere above it. The invisible man wraps his tongue around Tommy's dick and sucks hard, a sudden burst of pleasure and pressure, and Tommy grabs at the man's invisible hair.

"Nnnnggghh," invisible man moans. Tommy's mouth drops open in shock. He can feel the vibrations of that voice around his cock. It feels so goddamn real. He tugs the person's hair again, and the mouth disappears. "Ohhh, Tommy."

"Adam?" Tommy asks nervously. He knows that voice. The mouth slides down around him again, twirling its tongue, and Tommy pushes himself up to meet each thrust. "Oh, fuck, Adam."

He gives up the pretense of fantasizing about a generic man sucking his cock and pictures Adam leaning over him, shaggy hair caught in Tommy's fist.

One of the invisible hands dips between his legs and presses carefully against his asshole. The mouth pulls off of him and Tommy can hear the wet sounds of the person sucking his fingers, wetting them, and then they're back against his ass, pushing in slowly. Tommy exhales through clenched teeth and grabs at the sheets, forcing himself back against the fingers.

A body leans over him; Tommy recognizes the warmth and the weight, and he arches his back, trying to chase it.

A low, rough voice whispers in his ear: "I'm gonna fuck you. I gotta fuck you."

"Yes, yeah, I want it," Tommy gasps in reply, turning his head to try and catch that mouth in a kiss. His lips brush against skin, but it's too fast to identify or savor. The man sits up, away from Tommy, who's left feeling chilled in its absence.

The fingers in his ass scissor apart, stretching him, and then they suddenly disappear. The blunt head of a hard cock replaces them and Tommy loses his breath. He reaches up and tugs at his own hair. "Oh, fuck, please."

"You want it, baby?" the voice asks, taunting him with slow, rocking thrusts.

"Yes! Yes, goddamn it, I need it," Tommy cries.

The cock finally pushes inside him and Tommy lets out a long, high-pitched moan. It feels bigger than any he's had before; it feels like it's splitting him open. Tommy shakes his head violently, trying to force his body to relax. Soothing hands stroke his chest, up to his pecs and down to his groin, and slowly, Tommy gives over to the sensation and stops fighting.

As soon as the tension leaves Tommy, the invisible man picks up the pace, fucking him hard into the mattress. Tommy reaches for him, trying to feel out defining features on the man's body, but his hands get batted away every time he gets near.

Finally, the man gasps that he's close, and he starts pounding Tommy's ass erratically. Tommy pushes himself up on one elbow and wraps his arm around the man, dragging him in for a kiss before he can resist. He's broad-shouldered and definitely bigger than Tommy, and he falls forward, pinning Tommy to the bed again.

"Fucker," the voice mutters.

"Yeah, fuck me," Tommy replies, clinging to the man's shoulders.

"So fucking gorgeous like this," says the voice. It's breathless, but all the more recognizable for it.

"Oh, god, I wanna see you. Please," Tommy begs. " _Adam_. Kiss me."

Invisible lips capture Tommy's and they sink into the kiss easily. It's so familiar, so very familiar... But then the man-- _Adam_ ; Tommy's sure of it, now--twists away and comes inside Tommy with a hoarse shout. The hot rush inside him nearly pushes Tommy over the edge. He gasps and digs his fingernails into Adam's back. He's so close, so fucking close.

Adam pulls out without ceremony and slides out of Tommy's hold. Tommy's left grasping desperately at thin air. He sits up, looking around the empty room with wide eyes and listening for any sound. All he can hear are his own breathless protests.

"No, please. Adam. _Please_ ," he says. His cock is still rock hard, but it seems he's actually alone, now. Tommy collapses back down on the bed and closes his fist around himself, pumping hard and fast until he comes all over his own stomach. After, he spreads his arms and legs wide, panting for breath and ignoring the sticky, wet mess covering his skin.

Tommy eventually closes his eyes again. "Oh. Fuck," he whispers. He's exhausted, even more now than he was earlier. It doesn't take long for him to drift off to sleep.

***

Adam squeezes Tommy's shoulder when he comes down for breakfast in the morning. "How'd you sleep?" he asks.

Tommy rubs his eyes tiredly. "I had the craziest fucking dream," he moans. "So hot, though."

"Oh, Tommy _Joe_ ," Adam teases. "You need to get laid, baby." He throws himself into the chair beside Tommy's.

"Honestly?" Tommy says, tilting his head. "I think I just did."

  
 _fin_.


End file.
